Ramen and Demons and Ninjas! Oh My!
by Evil Duckie and Goat
Summary: ON HOLD! AND BEING EDITED! AU Crossover with InuYasha In the world of high school, popular are more powerful than unpopular. But when this high school is for Demons, Ninjas, mikos, preists and slayers, Only the strongest are truly powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Crossover Pairings: From InuYasha - Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Kagura, Ship/Rin**

**From Naruto: Sas/Nar, Lee/Sak, Garra/Shik, Kiba/Hint, Neji/Ten, Kak/Iru**

**' _text_ ' -thoughts**

**" text " - speaking**

**_Italics_ - sounds**

**Bold - Authors Note (AN) #MUST READ#**

**Okay, personally, I really don't like crossovers. I find a lot of them really annoying. However, this crossover plot bunny would not let me sleep, eat, or stay still unless I wrote it. So, here I am.**

**This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Naruto. I have no idea were this came from, but one day it just kinda...popped up. How I got these two animes together I will never know, and neither will you.**

**Read this.**

**Enjoy this.**

**Reveiw this.**

**and I will update as quick as humanly possible. I don't think there will be many chapters, but then again, I never thought I would ever write a crossover. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter One**

"FUCK!" rang through out the Taishio house. Birds skreeched and violently flapped their wings to get away, fearing for their lives. Car alarms went off through out the quiet street. Finally, an young man, appering 18, smirked as he looked down at his watch, noting that his younger brother should be waking up around now, running around the house trying to get ready for school, and cursing his older brother the entire time. Oh yes, his life was good. His younger brother's life however, really wasn't all that great.

InuYasha Taishio and Sesshomaru Taishio. Brothers that hated each other dearly, and unfortunatly for InuYasha, Sesshomaru was his guardian for another damned year.

They were both incredibly sexy, however, Sesshomaru was powerful, and thanks to their father, very rich. Thus InuYasha was an outcast. InuYasha didn't know why his brother even bothered. Once they noticed that he was a half demon, they'd avoid him like the plauge.

"Damned Sesshomaru is waking up with a mohawk tomorrow. It'll be bright, flourescent pink." mummbled InuYasha as he ran to school. He had his own car, it was a black '69 mustange, but Sesshomaru had taken his keys. That was no problem for InuYasha, he knew how to hot wire a car, thanks to his friend Kiba, but after he'd hotwired it, he realized Sesshomaru had emptied his tank. Sesshomaru was definetly getting that mohawk...or maybe he'd just dye his whole head pink, OH! or maybe he could just shave off all his hair! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, revenge was incredibly sweet, and it just so happend that InuYasha loved his sweets.

By the time he'd made it to school, he'd already missed english with his favorite teacher Kakashi. His next class was math with Onigumo Naraku. Consider the class skipped. He snuck around to the back of the school, and slide behind the shead.

"Yo!" called out his friend Kiba. Kiba was wearing a brown t-shirt with the words 'You know you want me' in red. He wore black shorts that hung to his knees, with black low-tops. His brown hair hung to his shoulders, and his brown eyes were surrounded with red eye liner. InuYasha just nodded his head in Kiba's direction and plopped down. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Lemme guess, Sesshy-boy turned off your alarm, took your car keys, and drained the tank for your car." a new voice pipped up. InuYasha mearly opened one eye, and gave the coldest one-eyed glare he could conjure, which really wasn't that scary. The new person wore a bright orange muscle shirt that hugged his upper body everywhere. He wore baggy blue jeans that hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, and wore black flipflops. On top of his messy, bright blonde head were some black sunglasses that made anyone, and everyone look like they'd just walked out of an action film. His clear blue eyes were lightly surrounded with black eyeliner, only making him look more feminine. On both cheaks, you could clearly see three whisker-like scars.

"I hate how good you are at guessing shit like that fox-boy." replied InuYasha, his voice montone. 'Fox-boy' chuckled at his friend. He patted his back and handed InuYasha a joint. "I can't. Sesshy's getting better and better at sniffing out pot on my breath. It's starting to get creepy. He may hate my guts, and plan on throwing me out on my 18th birthday, but so long as I'm under his roof, I gotta abide by his rules. He gets very scary when I don't."

"Man! Kiba, can you believe it! That girly looking guy has got one large stick up his ass."

"I know what you mean Naruto! Man, if I'm so much as 100 feet near him, he goes all CRAZY KILLER DEMON ON PMS mode."

"That is simply because you brought a male hooker to him and said 'I found your boyfriend'. Of course now he's gonna wanna kill you everytime he sees you, dumbass." growled out InuYasha, still in a very bad mood.

Naruto laughed at his friend, and slowly, a plan formed in his head. "How do you plan on getting back at your brother Yash?"

"I'm very tempted to shave his head blad, but I also wanna give him a bright, flourescent pink mohawk. I think pink would suit him." Kiba and Naruto laughed at the idea of Sesshomaru, most popular, smartest, and sexiest guy in their school suddenly soming to school with a pink mohawk. InuYasha gave a small smirk, and with that simple idea planted in his head, he was suddenly in a very good mood. "Come on. We don't want to be late for science. Today we get to work with dangerous chemicals." smirked InuYasha as he lazily rose from the ground, like a cat ready to pounce.

"Man are you sure you aren't part cat? You're about as graceful as one." commented Kiba. Naruto began to snicker behind his back. Naruto was not snickering at what Kiba had said. Naruto was laughing at Kiba. InuYasha hates cats. InuYasha is angered easily. Bye bye Kiba.

InuYasha's entire form went stiff. He sadisticly turned his head towards Kiba. His golden eyes were glowing red. His eyes weren't red like when he goes full demon, they were just glowing red. Kiba suddenly went stiff. Kiba slowly began to back away. He had almost made it away, when the silent signal to attack was set off by Naruto snapping a twig. Kiba quickly cursed Naruto and bolted. InuYasha lunged for Kiba, and almost had him. Naruto laughed his sorry ass off. He was gonna miss Kiba. He'd known Kiba since he was 6, but had known InuYasha since he was 5. Since Naruto had known InuYasha longer, he tended to be more helpful to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER OF FUCKING JESUS! HOLY SHIT! COME ON YASH! IT WAS A JOKE! **FUCKING BLOODY HELL!**" and Kiba was silent.

InuYasha jogged back to Naruto, picked up his book bag, and turned to go to class.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you did to him?" questioned a curious Naruto. InuYasha smirked and said, "Just wait. You'll find out." With that, both boys went inside and began walking towards the science room.

-with Kiba-

"InuYasha! Come on! Help me! Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

-back with Naruto and InuYasha-

As the two made their way to class, the intercoms crackled to life. "Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principlas office." Naruto wipped around to InuYasha who continued walking as if the announcment had never taken place.

"Dammit!" rang through out the halls followed by laughter.

**Hope you like the first chapter so far. I'm partically asleep, and I'm on Advil which allows me to see swirly colours and I think up the most amazing things when I'm like this. You'll get to find out next chapter what happend.**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you think to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**' _text_ ' -thoughts**

**" text " - speaking**

**_Italics_ - sounds**

**Bold - Authors Note (AN) #MUST READ#**

**TA DA! It's the second chapter! Praise me! I am so amazing! Goat:"In what world are you amazing?" The one in my head. Goat:"I sugest you evacuate to reality. I'm blowing up Neverland." Shit.**

**Well, here's the fic anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two**

-Last time-

As the two made their way to class, the intercoms crackled to life. "Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principlas office." Naruto wipped around to InuYasha who continued walking as if the announcment had never taken place.

"Dammit!" rang through out the halls followed by laughter.

-This Time-

"Naruto. Care to explain why you hung Kiba on the flag pole using the girls bras from gym?" questioned Tsnuade.

"Ummmm...I thought we could use a new flag...?" Naruto responded, unsure of what to say.

"Hmm...I see. But, why would you leave a signed confession to the...rewiring of the teachers lounge tv underneath the new flag?"

"What! That sick dog! Pinning the rewired Teachers Lounge TV to play 24/7 porn! That smug bastard!"

"Okay then. I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about then. Here you go. I can't wait to see you after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next month!" Tsnuade replied, her voice just a sugar cube or two over board. Naruto looked down on the paper and one word popped into his head.

"DAMMIT!"

-In science-

InuYasha bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as his depressed friend came in. Naruto heard the stiffled laughter and glared at his long time best friend.

"_Friend my ass. I'm definetly getting him back._" Naruto thought as he took residence in the desk between InuYasha and Kiba. Naruto couldn't help but stiffle a chuckle when he thought of Kiba hanging from all those bras on the flag post. He wished he was able to get a picture.

"Here. I thought you'd want one for your collection." whispered InuYasha as he handed Naruto a picture of Kiba hanging from bras on the flag post. Naruto grinned and nodded at InuYasha. He was partically forgiven now.

-Lunch-

"I'm having a party friday night. You guys wanna come?" InuYasha asked as he sat down at 'his' table. Naruto and Kiba, who sat across from InuYasha and Hinta, grinned like they had just escaped from the Insanity Instituation. "You bet." Naruto voiced for both himself and Kiba.

"I w-would love t-to c-come to your p-party InuYasha." whispered a very timed voice. He turned to the owner and smiled.

"Glad to hear that Hinta." Hinta blushed and gave a small smile back. She had pale eyes that always looked scared and uncertain. She wore a pale yellow sundress that ended just a bit above her knees with black wrist gloves with the fingers missing. She had on black fishnet stockings with combat boots that went half way up her claves. Her hair was tied back in a small braid with a few loose strands. She only wore mascara and lip gloss, but hey, she looked cute, and being the only girl at their table didn't seem to bother her, which was nice.

Lee, who was sitting on the other side of Hinta jumped up and yelled, "I would be honoured to go to such a youthful festivity!" He was an odd one. He wore a green body suit with a black belt, and black ankle boots. His hair was black and cut in a bowl-like style. One defining feature Lee had were the freaking huge-ass eyebrows. No one asked about them. They chose to ignore it.

"Tsk, so troublesome." replied a lazy teen. Shikamaru was incredibly lazy. He was a freaking genius, and very hot, but he was just too lazy to care. His black hair was tied back in a pony tail, keeping it out of his face. He wore a black fishnet shirt with a blue-grey overshirt. He wore long baggy blue jeans that swept along the ground, completely hiding his feet. He wore a black leather choker and black leather wristbands. He enjoyed watching the clouds float by. No one questioned him.

"I'm assuming that means you'll be coming Shika, and if you don't show up, I'll send Gaara to go get you." smirked InuYasha as he watched a very light pink dust across Shikamaru's face. InuYasha, and Naruto were the only ones who knew that Shikamaru was gay and that he was very attracted to Gaara. Naruto let out a small giggle, making everyone wonder what was so funny. InuYasha smirked when Shikamaru sent a glare to him and Naruto. InuYasha waved it off and turned to Gaara. "You'll be coming to, ne Gaara?"

Gaara gave a curt nod before returning to his sandwich. Gaara had naturally red, red hair with clear green eyes. His eyes were surrounded with a thick layer of eyeliner, and above his left eye was the kanji for love. He was incredibly pale, and it was very noticable since he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with baggy black pants that hung off his hips, with a long, floor sweeping sleeveless trench coat. On both arms, he had black fishnet sleeves with wrist gloves, that had the fingers cut off. His pants were just as long and baggy as Shikamaru's. You were unable to see his feet at all. Gaara was very attractive, but was too cold and distant for anyone's liking. He only really ever talked to Naruto, Shikamaru, and sometimes InuYasha.

InuYasha pulled his lips into a small smirk. Gaara was the first to notice it. He gave Shikamaru a small nudge and move his head in InuYasha's direction when Shikamaru looked at him. Shikamaru then flicked Naruto, and pointed to InuYasha. Naruto began to pale. He quietly whispered to everyone at the table, "Slowly, very slowly back away. Once you've left the table run. Run fast, and run far. I'll stay here and try to distract him. He's plotting World Domination. Just look at the way his eyes glow re- Wait. Where did he go?" questioned Naruto, his voice returning to normal.

"Oh, he left about half way through your 'Run speech'. He's over at 'their' table." Shikamaru answered. Naruto turned his head and saw InuYasha smirk at his brother Sesshomaru. InuYasha continued to talk as though nothing was wrong, and Naruto could tell he was pushing all the right buttons. Sesshomaru looked ready to kill. He was definetly going to kill InuYasha. '_I'll miss you Yash._' Naruto thought when he saw Sesshy boy wrap his hand around InuYasha's throat, and proceed to lift him off the ground. What surprised Naruto was the way InuYasha continued to smirk. It was a smirk that said he won. It was a victory smirk. Just what had InuYasha said to make Sesshy agree to something InuYasha had to propose. Naruto was officaly hooked. He wanted to know it all.

When InuYasha returned to their table her had a large handprint around his thoat, but didn't seemed phased at all. "I'm off. I've got Demonic Arts next. I'll see all of you later." With that InuYasha took off. Not even letting Naruto get a word in. Naruto suddenly had the feeling. Call it animals instinct, he should either be running away or running towards InuYasha. He wasn't sure weither to be scared or happy. But the way Sesshomaru kept glaring at their small group was begining to make all of them uncomfortable.

"Well, Hinta, Shikamaru and I should be going. We have Ninja Arts next. Later!" Lee pipped up, helping Hinta with her books and picking Shika up from the table. They were soon all running off to their class. Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara all stared at their three friends as they ran off.

"...I guess...we should go to gym then..." Kiba wondered, quite curious as to what they should do. Naruto nodded and began to pack his ramen containers up. Soon they were all heading off to gym.

**I was going to write the party into this chapter, but I thought you could all wait. I can guarantee it will be very Sasunaru. There might even be a lime. No lemons, yet. But it will be very yaoi. So if you don't like guy on guy action. Stop reading this fic. I won't change it just for you. Deal with it. Since the three people who reviewed were so nice. Here's a tid bit:**

Kiba sadisticly turned his head toward Naruto. "Naruto..." Naruto visibly gulped. He was in deep shit. He was in shit so deep, he was gonna die from shit-intake. '_Good bye cruel world._' Naruto dramaticly thought.

"I dare you to preform your infamous Sexy no Jutsu, and you must stay in that form for a month." Kiba drawled out. Naruto was waiting. He was waiting for it to come. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed, and simply stared at Kiba.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Jeez, that's easy." He did the hand signals and _poof_, there, in Naruto's place was a tall, long, slender, filled out blonde. She stood as tall as Naruto, whom was 5'9. Her long, golden blonde locks fell to her waist. She wore a red bra underneather a black fishnet shirt. Her full, round breasts just seemed to stand out in the tops. Her flat stomach was accented, with the way the fishnet shirt clung to her form. She had on black short shorts, that ended just below her butt. Her long, slender, tanned legs were making all the guys drool. They were firm and tight. Obviously strong. She wore red fishnet stockings, with black stiletto heels. She had a black leather choker, and black leather bands that went from her wrists to her elbows. In a word, she looked sexy. She was a blonde goth. She was wonderful.

"There. I preformed it, I will stay in this form for a month. Man, I thought you would be harder on me. This is simple." Naruto sighed. Her voice was higher, and more seductive. Her voice was think like honey, and warm. The guys were wishing it wasn't Naruto, and the girls were wishing they were her.

"Now, we will call you Naru. It'll be better than Naruto." InuYasha voiced.

"Whatever." Naru rolled her eyes, and spun the bottle in the middle. It landed on InuYasha.

"Alright, InuYasha now you dare someone."

"That's for pointing out the obvious bimbo."

"Go blow your brother."

InuYasha shuddered, along with Sesshomaru. "Now, I'm going to have nightmares." both brothers stated in stereo. Naru held back a giggle, along with all the other girls, and the guys remained stoic. They new very well that should they laugh, or even show amusment, they would lose the ability to have children. InuYasha glared hard at Naru, and suddenly, he had an evil plan pop into his head. He turned towards Sasuke, and smirked.

"Sasuke, I dare you to make out with Naru everytime she laughs, giggles, smiles, or is having fun. For. A. Month."

"WHAT!" two voices rang out.

**Hope you liked the second chapter. I am using ideas that came from author writehanded. I sugest you check out their fic 'I love teaching'. I think it's a really awsome fic. Anyway. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm also writing another fic, 'My Best Friend's Brother', and I need to apply myself to that one just as much. I've been neglecting it, so I should head out, and tackle that fic head on. If you've read it and you have some ideas for me, GIVE THEM TO ME! I need all the help I can get. I have a very horrible case of writers block.**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you think to continue!**


	3. TEN PAGES LONG!

**' _text_ ' -thoughts**

**" text " - speaking**

**_Italics_ - sounds**

**Bold - Authors Note (AN) #MUST READ#**

**TA DA! It's the third chapter! Aren't you happy I got it done! Don't hate me, LOVE ME! Goat:"And to think I left you alone for a week."**

**Well, here's the fic anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three**

-Last time-

When InuYasha returned to their table her had a large handprint around his thoat, but didn't seemed phased at all. "I'm off. I've got Demonic Arts next. I'll see all of you later." With that InuYasha took off. Not even letting Naruto get a word in. Naruto suddenly had the feeling. Call it animals instinct, he should either be running away or running towards InuYasha. He wasn't sure weither to be scared or happy. But the way Sesshomaru kept glaring at their small group was begining to make all of them uncomfortable.

"Well, Hinta, Shikamaru and I should be going. We have Ninja Arts next. Later!" Lee pipped up, helping Hinta with her books and picking Shika up from the table. They were soon all running off to their class. Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara all stared at their three friends as they ran off.

"...I guess...we should go to gym then..." Kiba wondered, quite curious as to what they should do. Naruto nodded and began to pack his ramen containers up. Soon they were all heading off to gym.

-This Time (Gym) -

"Naruto, what do you think InuYasha is up to?" Gaara's quiet, but deadly voice cut out. Kiba and anyone near them felt a chill go down their spine. Gaara was very scary, and everyone knew, you never piss off the scary kid. Their was a rumor going around about Gaara. When he was in elementary school, gr.1 to be exact, he had beat up 5 high schoolers, all of whom were the strongest, fastest, and most powerful. Gaara did nothing to stop the rumor, he didn't care, but when Naruto and InuYasha were the first ones to ask him if the rumor was true, he had decided, from then on, he would be their friend, and protect them. Turns out the rumor was true, except he was in kindergarden.

"He's probably pulling some stunt to make me look bad. Asshole lives off me getting detentions." Naruto mummbled the last part, but both Gaara, and Kiba had heard him.

"Dude! He lives off of my pain, suffering, and humiliation!" Kiba shouted out.

"You deserve all he does to you though." Naruto pointed out. Kiba simply gave him the finger and joined in the game their class was supposed to be playing, which was dogde ball. Both Naruto and Gaara were dogding and saw no reason in throwing foam balls. Thus they were talking.

"I can't wait for this class to end. We all have weapons class next, so we can grill Yash then." Gaara gave a simple 'hn' agreeing with Naruto.

-Next class-

"Alright dog boy. What did you say to pretty boy? We want answers. Now." demanded Naruto and Kiba. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and let out a small sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I said to 'pretty boy'. Well, since friday is tomorrow, I decided to invite Sesshy and his so-called popular friends. All I had to do was call him a pansy, and a coward. Plus I threatend to post up pictures of him toilet-training." smirked InuYasha. Kiba and Naruto grinned at what InuYasha did to Sesshomaru, however, they were wondering why InuYasha wanted to invite their tormentors.

"Why would you want to invite a bunch of shit heads to your party?" questioned Shikamaru. InuYasha said nothing, but a small, and very faint blush crept across his face. The only ones to notice it were Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Shikamaru and Gaara wisely said nothing, but Naruto enjoys life threatening positions. He loves to live on the wild side. He's a dead man.

"It's because that Kagome chick is one of his friends, isn't it?" smirked Naruto. Again, he's a dead man. InuYasha glared at him when a plan formed in his head. He turned to Kiba and began barking, and growling. Naruto may be a fox demon, a relative to the dog, but he couldn't understand a thing they were saying. When they were finished Kiba grinned at Naruto and walked off to stand by Hinta. Naruto suddenly had this sinking feeling, and he didn't like it at all.

"Alright dog, what are you and Kiba plotting?" questioned a paranoid Naruto. He had a very good reason to be paranoid. The last time InuYasha and Kiba ganged up on him they had called up a whore at eleven a.m. and gave him (yes, him) directions to Naruto's first period class.1 He still hadn't fully forgiven them yet.

"Why, whatever makes you think we're plotting something?" InuYasha voiced trying to act as innocent as possible. Let's just say that that plaine crashed before it even took off.

"You know! You can't play innocent. You're about as innocent as a serial killer."

"True, but it seems to work on my teachers."

"I've got to met these nut jobs."

"You already know them. Kakashi, and Iruka always seem to fall for it."

"Kakashi only falls for it because he feels that one less homework assignment to grade means more time with his perverted books, and Iruka is way too nice to be mean. I don't even think he knows what angry means." Naruto explained through clenched teeth. He wanted to know what the hell was going and, and by george, he was going to find out!2

"Whatever, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what Kiba and I are planning." Naruto growled at InuYasha, threatening him not to tell him what they were planning. InuYasha simply gave a low, and deadly snarl before returning to waiting for their teacher to show up. Naruto knew he probably couldn't take InuYasha on, sure, he's tried in the past, and he always wound up on the ground. So, deciding that he doesn't want to eat dirt again Naruto stomped off to stand beside Gaara and Shikamaru, leaving InuYasha to his thoughts.

-Friday Night-

"Yash! Open the damn door already!" Kiba shouted, as he pounded on the poor wooden door, and Naruto continuosly rang the doorbell. Instead of InuYasha opening the door, Sesshomaru swung it open and grabbed the two by the throats.

"If you dumbasses don't stop banging on my door, and ringing my doorbell, I'm going to slaughter you." seethed a very angry dog demon. Sesshy was wearing his hair down, letting it fly in wild directions. He had put on a crisp blue dress shirt with the first three buttons un-done. Covering below the waist, Sesshomaru had put on black pants, letting them cover his feet, but still remaining fairly tight. He never did like baggy clothing.

Sesshomaru began to snarl at the two bumbling idiots, and lifted them up by their necks, cutting off something very precious: **Air**. See, this is why you don't do stupid things... Oh, who the hell am I kidding, this is why the two never came to InuYasha's. They loved doing stupid things, but Sesshomaru seemed to think it immature, but who cared about what Sesshy thought?

"Oi, pretty boy, drop the idiots or your dress picture becomes the schools new wallpaper." threatend InuYasha standing just behind Sesshomaru. InuYasha had his hair tied back in a loose pony tail. He wore a blood red dress shirt that hung open revealing a black fishnet shirt that went down his arms and even so far as covering his hands. On the lower half of his body, he had put on very, very baggy black pants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

With an audible growl, Sesshomaru dropped the two, and stormed off. Kiba and Naruto began drinking in the air. Everything was right in the world. If you don't include war, poverty, famine...okay, everything was right in their world.

"You two idiots should know better than to do something Fluffy doesn't like." InuYasha said as he helped the two up. They both grinned.

"We know. We just like pushing his buttons." InuYasha sighed and began to wonder where he found these two.

"Whatever, just get up." Both followed as told and took in their surroundings. They had never been to InuYasha's house. This was the first time anyone of his friends had been allowed within 100 yards of his house.

The front door lead right into the kitchen. It was small, but it was big enough for a family of four. The walls were a clean, and crisp sky blue. The floor was a perfect, and clean white. They had a small sky blue table with two sky blue chairs around it. The appliances were a fresh silver. Giving the room a new age look. It looked very superfical. It looked like no one even lived in it. It creeped Naruto and Kiba out.

"Dude, your house feels dead." Naruto and Kiba blurted out.

InuYasha gave a small sad smile, his eyes dead the moment the words left their mouths. "I know." he whispered, "This house has been dead since my father left us. My mother always tried to cheer us up. She tried to make this house happy again. But when she died, the entire house followed her. Part of me also followed her...Anyway, lets head into the living room. We can play a few games on my brother's Play Station." with that said the moved into the living room waiting for the others to arrive.

Ten minutes into Bloody Roar 4 there was a small knock at the door. InuYasha got up, leaving his controler to Naruto, and left to answer it. When he did he gave the person on the other side a grin.

"My my Hinta. You look very sexy this fine night." Hinta blushed a very bright red. It was true, she did look sexy. She wore a creamy pink dress that ended mid-thigh. It clung to her every curve. It was also low cut, which she never wore. Her arms were littered with dozens of silver braclets, not one the same as the other. Her favorite black lace choker surrounded her small neck. She had on black fishnets with black stillettos. Hinta had also put on a silver chain belt with black ribbon intwined. It hung low on her small, but curved, form.

"T-thank you Yasha." she whispered, giving him a small blush. He smiled back at her.

"No problem, I'm simply telling the truth."

"Or simply telling a lie. It's all the same, ne InuYasha." InuYasha's eyes hardend, becoming incredibly cold, and his face became stotic, letting no emotions through.

"Neji Hyuuga. How wonderful. I'm estatic that you were able to join us." Not only was InuYasha's face stone, but his voice held nothing. It was empty.

"The feeling is mutual." Neji replied.

"I hope w-we aren't im-imposing Yasha." Hinta interjected. Her voice a tad stronger than normal. InuYasha's face and voice returned to normal.

"Of course not Hinta. I've invited you, and Neji. My brother would have been dissapointed should one of his closest friends be unable to show up." He gave her a warm smile, making Hinta return the gesture. "Come on in. Kiba and Naruto are in the living room, Fluffy's in his room." Neji gave a curt nod in InuYasha's direction and left to Sesshomaru's room. Hinta, and InuYasha returned to the video game.

The next group to arrive consisted of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Shippou, and Rin. When InuYasha answered the door he was frozen. Kagome was standing in front of him looking beautiful. She wore a white t-shirt with a dangerously low neck line. She had on a royal blue pleated skirt. Her hair was in a loose braid. She looked very sexy.

"Yo Yash! You gonna let us in, or do we have to stand outside?" joked Miroku. He wore a purple tight t-shirt, with baggy blue jeans. His hair, as usual was tied back in a dragon tail. Miroku was one of Sesshomaru's friends that InuYasha liked.

InuYasha gave him a small smirk and said, "Oh, I dunno. I think the girls would feel safer if we left you outside."

"Would you really do that for me!" asked a very happy Sango. She wore a pink tank top with a white pleated skirt. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She was another of Sesshy's friends that he liked.

"I would be more than willing to do that for you Sango, but I kinda like 'roku. Plus I love what happens after he feels you." he let out a small chuckle, causing Kagome, Kagura, Shippou, and Rin to laugh with him.

"We do too. Don't leave him out here!" Shippou and Rin shouted out. InuYasha considered Shippou his younger brother. He also loved Rin just as much. She was impossible to hate. Shippou wore a green baggy shirt with blue jeans. His hair was also held back in a pony tail. Rin wore a cute yellow sundress with orange flowers. She had a small side pony tail.

"Sorry Sango, Majority wins." shrugged InuYasha pretending defeat.

"Dammit!" she yelled out.

"Come now, dear Sango. I'm not that horrible." Mirkou faked innocence.

"Wrong! You are that horrib- AH!" Sango screamed followed by a smacking sound. Naruto and Kiba came running.

"Did we miss it?"

"Yeah, sorry guys." laughed InuYasha. Kiba and Naruto pouted and returned to Hinta and Bloody Roar 4.

"Man, we always miss the smacks Sango dishes out to 'Roku." Kiba sighed. Naruto nodded his head, and they dissapeared.

"If you ask me, those two need some help." mused Kagome. Kagura nodded her head.

"How do they entertain themselves?" Kagura questioned InuYasha as he stepped aside to let everyone in.

"Let's see... They take my bed apart, glue our pool table upside-down, install escape tunnels in the gymnasium floor, jump naked into the swimming pool during diving practice, order fifty-seven pizzas and use my credit card, hold 48-hour tequila-drinking contests, etc." he answered, acting as if that was completly normal.3

Everyone, excpet Shippou stared wide-eyed at him. Shippou grinned, and ran off. "Hey! Naruto! Kiba! Can I talk to you!"

"That seems...like a...healthy way to express yourself?" Kagura questioned. She wasn't sure that those two were all there.

"It beats them getting into violence, drugs, and sex." InuYasha answered looking Kagura up and down. "I don't think you'll dissapoint my brother one bit 'Gura." he added. Kagura let a small blush sweap across, but managed to glare at InuYasha. She wore a blood red halter top, with a black mini skirt. Her hair was up in it's usual bun with two feathers sticking out.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Sess." Kagura voiced, leaving the other behind.

"Fluffy is upstairs, me and my friends are in the living room. Go where ever you want." spoke InuYasha leaving them to decide. They all ended up following InuYasha.

Two minutes later the doorbell rung again, and again InuYasha got up to answer the door, once again leaving behind his controler, which Miroku swiped. When he answered to door he stared at the odd group. This wonderful, cheery group consisted of Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Now you know why it's weird.

"...Well...This is one hell of a group." InuYasha voiced. At that moment, Naruto and Miroku were coming into the kitchen to get a drink. They both paused when they saw the group at the door. They then began holding their stomachs laughing their asses off rolling on the ground.

"My thoughts exactly." InuYasha said as he looked the group over. Gaara was wearing a black fishnet shirt with a red button dress shirt. He wore his favorite black pants that covered his feet.

Shikamaru wore a black muscle shirt with his favorite baggy black pants, that also covered his feet. Naruto and InuYasha believed that they were only his favorite because Gaara loved them.

Lee wore a green t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. Sasuke wore a midnight blue tight muscle shirt with tight black pants. His entire outfit contrasted sharply with his pale skin.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't make you suffer anymore. Come on in." InuYasha stepped aside allowing them to come in. All headed right into the living room. Naruto and Miroku were still on the floor laughing.

"Alright you two, get your asses up. I know it's funny, but what I have planned will be even better." InuYasha smirked as the last part of his sentance got them to shut up, and listen.

"I have three games planned. The games are 'Truth or Dare', 'I Dare you...', and 'Are you Nervous yet?' "

"Oh! I've played 'Truth or Dare'! Everyone has!" Naruto commented. It was so true. Everyone had already played 'Truth or Dare'. That game was gonna be boring.

"Everyone may have played it, but don't forget. This time we're playing with you, Kiba, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Tenten. The six of you together, while playing a seemingly harmless game? That just screams trouble." InuYasha ponited out.

"This is very much true." Miroku replied, "My grandfather may be training me to become a monk, but I will admit, I am **far** from holy." InuYasha and Naruto stared at Miroku wide-eyed.

"Did you just hear what I think we just heard?" InuYasha whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head, "Dammit! We didn't even have a tape recorder with us!" InuYasha cursed.

Miroku sweet dropped and hung his head in shame, "I'm not that bad." he whinned.

"Oh, but you are that bad." Naruto answered Miroku. InuYasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on. Let's head back into the living roo-oof" InuYasha was cut off by the sudden impact of someone running into him.

"HEY PUPPY!" a girl squeeled rubbing his ears and patting his head.

"...DAMMIT! Tenten! Get you ass off of me!" InuYasha roared. Out of the many things InuYasha hated being called a cat, and being treated like a dog, or puppy made it on his top five list. Tenten simply giggled and pulled out a squeeky toy. As she began squeeking it Naruto told Miroku to go get Neji.

Just before InuYasha could claw her apart Neji appeared. "Tenten, I don't think you're allowed to play with wild animals." Naruto suddenly regretted the idea of bringing Neji down stairs.

"Wow! You look sexy today Neji!" Tenten gushed jumping off InuYasha and on to Neji. Neji wore a cream coloured t-shirt, with fadded blue jeans. His hair was tied back in a lose pony tail.

"I must decline that kind compliment. You look much more sexier than myself." Neji's voice slowly became a whisper as he closed in on Tenten's mouth. Ignoring the lip-lock for a moment, shall we take a look at what Tenten is wearing? She wore a blush pink mini spaghetti strap dress. The dress ended just an inch after her butt, and the neck line was a low cut. She had on white fishnet stockings with white stillettos. She had several silver chains wrapped around her neck, and around her wrists. InuYasha had a feeling that Tenten picked out Hinta's outfit. Tenten didn't wear her hair in her usual buns, instead it was tied in a braid with stands falling out.

"Can I come in? Unlike Tenten, I do have some manners." an annoyed voice carried through the kitchen. InuYasha looked up to see Sakura. Okay...actually the first thing he saw was cotten candy pink hair. InuYasha had never liked pink. He did a qucik once over. Man, was he ever happy Kagome didn't dress like Sakura. She wore a pink tube top, along with a white jean mini skirt. She had on white boots with pink laces. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

'I think this is her way of trying to get a mate...' InuYasha thought to himself. He suddenly noticed that he, Neji, Tenten and Sakura were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Yea, come on in." InuYasha voiced. He got up and walked into the living. He looked around and noticed Kagura and Fluffy had joined them, and were now making out on their couch. 'Note to self, burn couch.' As he looked around he saw Gaara and Shika sitting and inch or two too close, Kiba, Miroku, Naruto, Sango, Shippou, Rin, and Lee cheering around the TV, still playing Bloody Roar 4, he knew Neji and Tenten were still on the kitchen floor making out, 'Note to self, redo kitchen floor.', Sasuke was trying to hide from Sakura whom glued herself to his arm, and Hinta and Kagome were having a girl to girl conversation.

So far so good.

Time to cause choas...

"Alright! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" InuYasha questioned over the voices of his friends and... I guess you could call them rivals. Shippou, Naruto, Kiba and Miroku all grinned making a few people wonder if they were really safe?

"Kiba, Naruto, Miroku and I are more than willing to play this wonderful game, Yash." Shippou nodded to InuYasha, making him smirk.

"Anyone else got the guts to play a harmless game?" InuYasha asked no one in paticular. Not wanting to be assumed a coward, everyone else nodded their heads and made a small circle.

"Hey! Don't forget about me and Neji you dorks!" shouted an enthusiastic Tenten. Neji and Tenten both found a spot to sit and waited for what was to come next.

"I think Kiba should go first," InuYasha announced. "and on your first turn you have to chose dare. Truth is chosen way too much, so we're making it more fun this way. Oh, and before I forget, the person who was dared has to spin this bottle and whoever it lands on, they get to dare the next person." InuYasha added holding up an empty beer bottle. Everyone around him nodded their heads.

"Alright! Who shall my first victim be..."Kiba said to himself looking around the circle. His eyes met with InuYasha's and Kiba gave him a quick nod.

Kiba sadisticly turned his head toward Naruto. "Naruto..." Naruto visibly gulped. He was in deep shit. He was in shit so deep, he was gonna die from shit-intake. '_Good bye cruel world._' Naruto dramaticly thought.

"I dare you to preform your infamous Sexy no Jutsu, and you must stay in that form for a month." Kiba drawled out. Naruto was waiting. He was waiting for it to come. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed, and simply stared at Kiba.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Jeez, that's easy." He did the hand signals and _poof_, there, in Naruto's place was a tall, long, slender, filled out blonde. She stood as tall as Naruto, whom was 5'9. Her long, golden blonde locks fell to her waist. She wore a red bra underneather a black fishnet shirt. Her full, round breasts just seemed to stand out in the top. Her flat stomach was accented, with the way the fishnet shirt clung to her form. She had on black short shorts, that ended just below her butt. Her long, slender, tanned legs were making all the guys drool. They were firm and tight. Obviously strong. She wore red fishnet stockings, with black stiletto heels. She had on a black leather choker, and black leather bands that went from her wrists to her elbows. In a word, she looked sexy. She was a blonde goth. She was wonderful.

"There. I preformed it, I will stay in this form for a month. Man, I thought you would be harder on me. This is simple." Naruto sighed. Her voice was higher, and more seductive. Her voice was thick like honey, and warm. The guys were wishing it wasn't Naruto, and the girls were wishing they were her.

"Now, we will call you Naru. It'll be better than Naruto." InuYasha voiced.

"Whatever." Naru rolled her eyes, and spun the bottle in the middle. It landed on InuYasha.

"Alright, InuYasha now you dare someone."

"That's pointing out the obvious bimbo."

"Go blow your brother."

InuYasha shuddered, along with Sesshomaru. "Now, I'm going to have nightmares." both brothers stated in stereo. Naru held back a giggle, along with all the other girls, and the guys remained stoic. They new very well that should they laugh, or even show amusment, they would lose the ability to have children. InuYasha glared hard at Naru, and suddenly, he had an evil plan pop into his head. He turned towards Sasuke, and smirked.

"Sasuke, I dare you to make out with Naru everytime she laughs, giggles, smiles, or is having fun, basiclly every time she's happy. For. A. Month."

"WHAT!" two voices rang out.

"Are you sick!" yelled out Naru, "I'm a fucking guy! I'm may look like a sex toy or whatever, BUT I'M STILL A GUY!"

"Sorry, I can't take it back. Besides, this makes life much more fun." InuYasha stated.

"I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have come." Sasuke mummbled under his breath. Sasuke let out a long sigh and spun the bottle in the middle. It landed on Naru, and she let out an evil laugh.

"Dude, I feel sorry for you." Miroku whispered to InuYasha.

"Oh, don't worry Yashie! I'm not going to do anything to you right now! I prefer to torture the mind, let it become paranoid and jumpy. It makes my revenge all the more sweeter." Naru replied to InuYasha's fear. Her voice was thick like honey, but there seemed to be a bit too much sugar added to her voice. "'Til then, I dare Shika to make out with Gaara, until I say stop."

Shikamaru turned an interesting shade of red, and found the beige carpet very captivating. Gaara remained as cold as ice. He rolled his eyes at Naruto's dare.

'Might as well get it done and over with.' Gaara thought as he lifted Shikamaru's head up and looked him in the eye. The next thing Shikamaru knew, he was frenching Gaara. He didn't know when his eyes had closed or when he had opened his mouth to the demanding red-head, but he did know that he was enjoying it. A lot. He soon began kissing back with just as much lust, and power as Gaara.

'Looks like this will be interesting.' Gaara thought as he fought Shikamaru back. The girls were blushing and squeeling about how hot the two looked, and the guys were simply blushing and all found the same beige carpet interesting. Naru didn't know weither she should say stop just yet, but she had a feeling that even if she did say stop, they wouldn't hear her.

Gaara soon began pushing Shikamaru back and onto the floor to further progress with their kissing session. His hands ran along Shikamaru's chest causing the burnet to let out a throaty moan. Shikamaru tightly wrapped his arms around Gaara, pulling him closer, and deeper into the kiss.

"...You guys can stop now...I mean...If you want...?" squeeked Naru. Her previous thoughts were correct. They either didn't hear her or didn't care.

"Perhaps I c-could sp-spin for Shika?" Hinta quietly asked. Several guys quickly said yes, while others didn't seem to really care. So, assuming it was a yes, Hinta spun the bottle. It landed on Sesshomaru, and his face suddenly became very scary. His mouth had pulled itself back into an evil smile, while his eyes glowed with evil. All in all, I pity the poor bastard or bitch that is in the receiving end of Sesshomaru's dare.

"InuYasha..."

As I had already said, I pity the poor bastard that is in the receiving end of Sesshomaru's dare.

'Shit! I'm a dead man!'

Apparently we think a like.

"I dare you..." InuYasha knew what Sesshomaru was doing. He was drawing it out. He was going to make this as painful as possible, "...to make out with Naru for ten minutes."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Naru screamed out. She was sick and tired of being used and considered a sex toy. The fact that she was really a he wasn't making life any easier. "FUCK IT ALL! If I have to kiss Yash, you, Mr. I'm-so-great-and-fucking-amazing-I-can-even-piss-with-awsomeness, have to give Kiba a blow job!" From the looks of it, Sesshomaru was suddenly realizing, he was between a rock and a bitch, and it didn't look like the bitch was budging.

"Fine. Naru, every time Sasuke is moody, depressed, loner-ish, angry, or goes Goth on us, you have to make out with him."

Everyone turned to Naru. The first thing that happend was her eye twitched...it twitched some more...there it goes again! Now, they were waiting for the volcano to erupt. What Naru did next, though, shocked everyone.

She had some how regained her composure, and began to seductivly crawl to Sasuke. When she reached him, Naru grabbed his chin between her fingers, and pulled him down towards her face. They were just a breath away from each other now. Naru was slowly closing the gap between the two. The keyword: Slowly. Sasuke was begining to become very annoyed and impaticent. In one quick motion, Sasuke had removed Naru's hand, grabbed her face, and pulled her down to his lips. Naru smirked into the kiss knowing she had won this battle, but she had a feeling Sasuke would fight dirty to win the war.

Not wanting anyone to think Naru had won, he slowly let one hand drop glad it went unnoticed by anyone. That hand then traveled to Naru's lower regoins. Once he was sure everyone was still focused on them, and not their hands, he slowy rubbed against her jewel. She let out a gasp, and Sasuke took this oppourtubity to search her mouth. He had removed his hand to her waist and let it rest there.

Naru tasted of sugar, and wild spices. It was a weird combination, but it managed to capture Sasuke. He kept exploring every curve, every dip, everywhere inside her mouth. Naru soon realized that Sasuke was trying to dominate her. When hell freezes over, and pigs sprout wings and fly. She began to fight back. Sasuke smirked into the kiss knowing he had won the battle. The kiss soon looked like one you would see between lovers, not between two people who 'hate' each other, and are only doing this because of a dare.

Naru had managed to push into Sasuke's mouth, and began to explore and taste his mouth. Sasuke tasted of Strawberries, and brownsugar, and Naru couldn't seem to get enough. She slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him in closer to her, and making the kiss deeper.

Being the more dominant one, Sasuke slowly pushed her down onto the ground to better the kiss. After a few more minutes of make out paradise, Sasuke was sddenly pulled away from Naru. Both were breathing heavily, and Naru had managed to gain some knew blush, I would like to call Frenching Sasuke.

The next thing anyone knew was some pink thing was ontop of Naru punching at her. Sasuke managed to break from his dream like state, and pulled Sakura away from Naru. Before yelling at Sakura, he looked Naru over. She seemed to be unharmed, but Sakura managed to graze her cheek. A long thin purple colour was carefully forming along her right cheek. Not wanting to seem too rude, he put chakra into his fingers and grazed them across the formation of a bruise. Naru leaned into the touch, and that was when she really woke from her dream. She bolted up right and glared. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura, and Lee missing. He assumed the...scary eyebrow guy was trying to talk to Sakura. So, unfortunatly for Sasuke, and Naru, they couldn't yell at her.

When they turned arond to look at everyone else, they saw that they had all paired off and were all making out. Gaara and Shikamaru looked like they were about to-... You know what? Let's just move on. Somehow Miroku and Sango were making out. How that happened Sasuke and Naru will never know. Sesshomaru and Kagura seemed to be doing just fine, along with Shippou and Rin, and Neji and Tenten. Kiba and Hinta managed to beat their shyness down long enough to have a nice make out session, along with InuYasha and Kagome.

If Sesshomaru and InuYasha still had parents, and they came home to a bunch of teenagers making out in their living room...well...they just might blow a fuse. Sasuke and Naru turned to each other and stared. They could start from where they left off... Naru smiled at Sasuke and then they began another make out session.

**Hope you liked the third chapter. **

**Numbers 1 and 3 are ideas that came from author writehanded. I sugest you check out their fic 'I love teaching'. I think it's a really awsome fic.**

**Number 2: Yes, I just wrote by George. I'm currently thinking, 'What the hell!'**

**Anyway. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm also writing another fic, 'My Best Friend's Brother', and I need to apply myself to that one just as much. I've been neglecting it, so I should head out, and tackle that fic head on. If you've read it and you have some ideas for me, GIVE THEM TO ME! I need all the help I can get. I have a very horrible case of writers block.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for this fic, Send them in! I love getting different ideas that you think would be really awsome to put into the fic.**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you think to continue!**


	4. UPDATED! LOVE ME! YAY!

**' _text_ ' -thoughts**

**" text " - speaking**

**_Italics_ - sounds**

**Bold - Authors Note (AN) #MUST READ#**

**TA DA! It's the Fourth chapter! Aren't you happy I got it done! Don't hate me, LOVE ME!**

**Well, here's the fic anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!... Excpet the clothing ideas. Those are mine. I even own some of the clothes.**

**Chapter Three**

-Last time-

When they turned arond to look at everyone else, they saw that they had all paired off and were all making out. Gaara and Shikamaru looked like they were about to-... You know what? Let's just move on. Somehow Miroku and Sango were making out. How that happened Sasuke and Naru will never know. Sesshomaru and Kagura seemed to be doing just fine, along with Shippou and Rin, and Neji and Tenten. Kiba and Hinta managed to beat their shyness down long enough to have a nice make out session, along with InuYasha and Kagome.

If Sesshomaru and InuYasha still had parents, and they came home to a bunch of teenagers making out in their living room...well...they just might blow a fuse. Sasuke and Naru turned to each other and stared. They could start from where they left off... Naru smiled at Sasuke and then they began another make out session.

-This Time-

Ah, Monday morning. Such a beautiful day. Birds chirpping their merry song, friends walking to school laughing happily, parents ushering their children onto the bright yellow hell on wheels... Yes, today was a marvelous day, and InuYasha had to agree with that happy thought. He wore his favorite tight black pants, with his favorite honey yellow shirt with black writing saying 'I'm not Crazy I just do bad things when I don't get my meds'. He looked good. Sesshomaru on the other hand...

"INUYAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAA!"

InuYasha smirked and got into his black mustang. Ah, the sweet sound of revenge. Yes, this sound was very sweet. InuYasha could almost taste it. Quickly pulling out of the drive way, he took off for school. Yes, this was going to be a very good day.

-Back of the School-

Naruto- oh, excuse me! Naru and Kiba were laughing at some joke. Knowing Naru, she had probably told another 'Why does the Chicken cross the road?' joke, and knowing what happens when you put the two together, they laughed at said joke like it was the first time they'd heard it. Naru looked over at Kiba and began plotting his downfall. Looking Kiba over he wore a baggy red shirt with blue jean shorts. Resting on his feet were his favorite red high tops. He was sporting thick red eyeliner around his eyes and a unique design around his face. He didn't look half bad, but don't forget, all of Naru's friends were... Unique. So, what others saw as weird, Naru saw as normal. Which brings us to Naru's outfit.

She had decided to look 'pretty' for Sasuke. She was wearing a neon pink tube top with a black fishnet on underneath. The sleeves of the fishnet shirt wrapped themselves around Naru's hands. Naru then put on black short shorts, ending just an inch below her butt. Wrapped around her legs were black fishnet stockings, but she had put neon green stockings that ended a few inches above the knee on. She licked standing out. Her motto was 'Sometimes, the only way to fit in, is to stand out.' She loved that motto. As you can see, she also lived by it religiously. Now, back to Naru's apperance. Naru had chosen to wear her favorite, mid-calf, black hightops. Now those, those were hightops. (AN: I MADE A FUNNY! Goat:"Ignore her") Making sure she looked absoulutly... What's the word I'm looking for? ...Let's go with Unique. Making sure she looked absoulutly unique, She put a thin layer of eyeliner on, surrounding her eyes. Naru had also put on fake eyelashes, they were black and green. Green and pink powder rested on Naru's eyelids, under her eyes, and at the side of her eyes. To finsih the beautiful look, she put on some lipglosh with a very small tint of rosy pink. (AN:Have you ever noticed that when describing a girl, it takes like five different paragraphs, but when describing a boy, it takes five sentences. Goat:"Your pointing this out because your doing it, aren't you." ...Yes...)

"Hey Kiba. Hey little lady." InuYasha called out. Running up to them with a huge grin on his face.

"I am FAR from little, ass." Naru snorted. Kiba burst out laughing, falling to the ground holding his sides.

"Anyway, today is going to be a wonderful day!" InuYasha exclaimed, his eyes going all sparkly. Both Naru, and Kiba stopped everything they were doing.

"Yash... You feeling okay?" Naru asked, checking his forehead for a temperature.

Removing Naru's hand he replied, "Of course I'm feeling fine. I feel great!"

"Are you high?" Kiba questioned.

"High on life!" InuYasha sighed dreamly. Naru and Kiba both slowly backed away. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Something-

"INUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-was coming this way! Turning sround they were immediatly greeted with the sight of a pink, and very angry Sesshomaru.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Sesshomaru roared at InuYasha who's smirk only turned into a grin.

Wait! Hold the phones! Stop the clock! HAULT EVERYTHING! Sesshomaru, THE Sesshomaru, had PINK hair! PINK! Sweet georgia peaches! Pinch me now! This must be heaven.

"..." it took every single muscle in Naru and Kiba's body not to laugh. Not even that worked.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He...he...pink...Sessh...hair...PINK! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naru burst out. Kiba quickly followed suit.

"What?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru innocently, "I thought you could start the latest trend. Pink hair! It's the latest in Paris." Inuyasha finsihed.

Sesshomaru only growled louder, "Pink dye can easily be removed," seethed a livid dog demon, "IT'S THE FUCKING MOHAWK THAT I NEED TO WAIT ON, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" This only made Naru and Kiba laugh even harder, suddenly realizing that, Sesshomaru, did indeed, have a mohawk.

"...It...hurts...can't...breath...MOHAWK! ..." Naru weezed out in between silent laughter, Kiba was laughing so hard he couldn't even form words. This was it. This was how Naru was gonna die. She was gonna die from laughter. She was gonna die from laughing so hard at Sesshomaru's new do.

Sesshomaru growled and quickly stormed off, leaving InuYasha to take care of the laughing idiots.

Sweet peaches, THERE WAS A GOD! It seemed as though he was a very nice god because he sure was smiling a lot at those three.

**Hope you liked the fourth chapter. **

**Ally Inu - I like you. I also really really like your reveiws! I hope this chapter is to your taste.**

**PAn-NiN - I'm really happy you like my fic. I'm also glad we can become somewhat friends. I hope you like this chapter. I know I had fun writing it.**

**crimsontearsxx - If it makes you feel better I agree with you. I'm not mixing any pairings, I just thought combining the two animes would be fun. I do NOT support Inu/Hinta. It. Is. Wrong.**

**Akri07 - Sorry I didn't update sooner. Writers block sucks ass.**

**Raven and the Beast Boy - I'll continue to make you happy, if you continue to make me happy, by reveiwing. Sounds fair, ne?**

**Midnight Kyuubi - I'm glad you like it. I really hope you like this one! Reveiw to me soon. I miss getting reveiws.**

**If you have any ideas for this fic, Send them in! I love getting different ideas that you think would be really awsome to put into the fic.**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you think to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**' _text_ ' -thoughts**

**" text " - speaking**

**_Italics_ - sounds**

**Bold - Authors Note (AN) #MUST READ#**

**TA DA! It's the Fifth chapter! Aren't you happy I got it done! Don't hate me, LOVE ME, PRAISE ME GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!**

**Well, here's the fic anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!... Excpet the clothing ideas. Those are mine. I even own some of the clothes. I also own, the new character I'm popping in.**

**Chapter Five**

-Last time-

"...It...hurts...can't...breath...MOHAWK! ..." Naru weezed out in between silent laughter, Kiba was laughing so hard he couldn't even form words. This was it. This was how Naru was gonna die. She was gonna die from laughter. She was gonna die from laughing so hard at Sesshomaru's new do.

Sesshomaru growled and quickly stormed off, leaving InuYasha to take care of the laughing idiots.

Sweet peaches, THERE WAS A GOD! It seemed as though he was a very nice god because he sure was smiling a lot at those three.

-This Time-

Something was off. No one was sure if it was Sesshomaru's new pink mohawk, or if it was Naruto's gender bender, hell, it could even be Sasuke and Naruto smiling at each other, but they all knew. Something was off.

"Inu-shit! Come 'ere!" Naru yelled over the loud voices in the lunch room. InuYasha growled loudly enough for Naru to hear (let's not forget she's right across the room). The humans seemed to shrink away from the growling demon. Even those training to become Monks, Mikos, Ninjas, and exterminators. This was a sad bunch. The demons merely bowed their heads, in a sign of submission.

"HA! ALL OF Y'ALL ARE INU-SHIT'S BITCHES!" sounded through out the entire room. All went quiet. The quiet sound of muffled laughter could be heard everywhere.

"NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOO!" was soon followed.

"Hey! I thought my name was Naru! Did'ja forget already dog-shit?!"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Growled InuYasha lunging for Naru's throat. She quickly dodged the claws swipping for her.

"Thanks Yash. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so happy you're still willing to train with me. I can't believe you are so kind as to help me discover the limits of this female body. I never knew girls had such restrictions! I almost pity them." Naru giggled, as she continued to block, dodge, and counter InuYasha.

"Alright. That is enough. Naru, how many times do I have to tell you, NO TAUNTING!" Iruka shouted to Naru, as he caught her hands and pinned her to the ground. Iruka had his burnet hair up in his customary ponytail. He wore black sweat pants with a white dress shirt. It was odd, but he seemed to love the outfit. Resting on his feet were a pair of useless sandals.

"I dunno, I still think we should have just left them alone. Fighting releases all tension, and it keeps little children from having sex." Kakashi mused out loud, from sitting on top of InuYasha's back. Kakashi had silver hair, that looked wild and unkept. He wore a headband around his head, and had an eyepatch over his left eye. He had put on a deep green t-shirt with blue jeans that dangled from his hips. Sandals also rested on his feet. He also wore fingerless gloves with a leaf like symbol engraved in metal.

"Get off of me scarecrow."

"How dare you sit on a lady like that dolphin!"

The cafetirea went quiet, waiting for the sounds of two teachers yelling at their students. It never came. Instead two sighs sounded out.

"Inu-shit, listen closely. I just saved your ass from having to go the the office. Now tell me, who is at the office?" Kakashi questioned InuYasha. InuYasha let a small shudder run down his back.

"Thanks." mummbled InuYasha.

"Your welcome"

"Now, about your detentions..." Iruka pipped up, breaking the silence.

-After school-

"I can't believe we have detention on friday." sighed Naruto.

"Seniorita, we got off lucky." said InuYasha.

"I guess so, but still." Naru gave a wry smile to InuYasha, who smirked.

"Just on time Sasuke, you didn't miss that small smile did you?" Naru froze. Slowly turning sround she was surprised that Sasuke was standing behind her.

"How could I miss it." Sasuke answered, voice quiet and sounded slightly annoyed. InuYasha smirked and said, "Well, I believe you have something you need to do. Oh, and as a bonus, your fanclub is hiding in the trees." InuYasha whispered the last part to Sasuke who simply rolled his eyes.

'Atleast my stalkers will hopefully leave.' Sasuke thought to himself, as he grabbed Naru around the waist. Naru looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised he was pulling through with the dare. Softly, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naru's. She was shocked by the sudden gentle kiss.

'What... It's so soft... So sweet... But... I don't want this... I want more...' Naru thought as she pushed herself closer to Sasuke. She slowly let her tounge drift across Sasuke's bottom lip. He answered quickly, opening his mouth, and shoving his tougne into her warm, wet cavern. (Dont'cha hate that? Why not just say mouth? Goat:"Those in glass houses should not throw stones.") Naru moaned out at the sudden contact with Sasuke. Pulling herself even closer, she clung to Sasuke's neck, trying desperatly to get closer. Sasuke could only pull her close to himself, and pull her head back, to better the kiss. Slowly, Naru began to notice that the need for air was rising, but tried to push it back for as long as possible. She soon craved to have oxygen re-enter her lungs. Lightly tugging on Sasuke's sleeve, he pulled away, slowly, and soon attached himself to her neck. From what Naru could understand at the moment, InuYasha was waiting at the car, and she was pinned to a wall (when that happend? no idea), making out with the hottest guy in school. I'm pretty sure most would say that 'Life is good'. Sasuke had finally managed to nip a sensitive spot, if Naru's loud moan was any indication. Deciding to mark her as his, he continued to suck, and bite on that one spot, kissing it every once and a while when he bit too hard. Hearing Naru hiss in pleasure only made him want to kiss her more. Naru had curled her fingers into Sasuke's hair and was holding his head close to her neck. She had suddenly wrapped a leg around Sasuke's waist and wanted him to kiss her more, but in more private areas.

"Sa... Sas...uke... Uhhh..." Naru quietly moaned out, pulling Sasuke closer to her with her leg. Once Sasuke drew blood from the mark he was making he decided that he should probably stop. Letting go of Naru's neck, he licked up any blood, and kissed the fresh mark gently. Moving Naru's leg away from his waist, he quickly kissed her on the lips, and smiled to her. Naru smiled back, and kissed him back. This kiss, however, was meant to be very soothing, removing any heat that was remaining, and it worked. Sasuke walked Naru to InuYasha's car and walked off to his own vehicle.

"Nice hickey." InuYasha pointed out. Naru felt her eyes go wide. She looked in the rearveiw mirror and her mouth dropped at the size of said hickey. It was atleast two fingers wide. It had slowly begun to turn a lovely royal purple, speckaled with crimson red, and navy blue. She let her fingers graze over the marking and hissed in pain when a small bolt of lightning shot out from the hickey and all through her neck.

"Wonderful." Naru sighed.

The car ride to Naru's house was successful, and quiet, except for the sound of Static X blaring through the speakers. Once they made it to Naru's home, she asked if InuYasha wanted to come in and play Silent Hill 3. He quickly agreed and, an hour from now, would find the two still in front of the game, trying to get the hidden outfit.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"That's your cue to answer the door blondie." InuYasha declared to Naruto, after waiting for her to move to get the door.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." When she reached the door, and swung it open, she suddenly found herself on the floor. 'I can never seem to miss the floor.' Naru thought. Looking down, she saw silver hair.

"Ah! Naru-chan's a GIRL! YAY!"

"Lucy?"

"The only one you know hunny bun!" A pale girl replied, winking her crimson eye at Naru.

"Ah! I can't believe it's really you!" Naru squeeled, glomping her guest, now known as Lucy.

"Aww. Of course you can believe it's me. If you couldn't then... Well... Well, I don't know what, but it couldn't be good!" Lucy exclaimed as she got off of Naru, and helped her friend to her feet. "So, I heard your with some guy. Who?" Lucy questioned immeadiatly. Naru knew she couldn't escape Lucy's scary grasp. A loud gasp broke Naru from her thoughts, catching Lucy run off towards the couch and glomping InuYasha.

"PUPPY-CHAN!" squeeled one very hyper girl.

"Holy fucking shits! Warn me next time when Lucy is at thr door." InuYasha shouted.

"Awww... Is puppy-chan still sore?" Lucy asked smirking as she plotted more ways to cause InuYasha's downfall... litteraly...

"Sore! You trapped me in a room with fifty horny, GAY, business men, who wanted to have one fucked up orgy! If anyone's sore it's thoses business men that you-" InuYasha was cutt off as Naru decided to interupt.

"I heard that they'll be getting outta the hospital next month."

"I wasn't sore, oh no. Instead, I was BEYOND pissed!"

"But puppy-chan! You look so cute when your face turns different colours!" Lucy pouted, bottom lip trembling just enough. Rolling his eyes InuYasha mentally forgived Lucy.

"Hey! I know that look! YAY! I'm forgivin'!!!!!" Lucy shouted. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist and snuggled into his chest, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ya ya, whatever, but if you pull another stunt like that, I'm not promising you'll still be in one peice." InuYasha sighed as he rested his chin, on top of Lucy's head. Lucy nodded and sighed, content to fall asleep.

Naru smiled. Lucy was always like this. She hugged everyone of Naru's friends, and even kissed Naru's close friends. This was her way of deciding weither or not they were okay to be Naru's friends. Lucy was also a very touchy feely person. Her previous boyfriends had always found it annoying whenever she saw a friend, and hugged and kissed them. She was a very pretty girl, but she just felt that if they were gonna make her choose, they weren't worth it. When Naru had first met InuYasha, he didn't think InuYasha would pass Lucy's test. But, surprise, surprise, InuYasha was now sitting on the couch cuddling with his best friend. Actually, now that he thought about it, their meeting was a very... Interesting one...

-Flashback-

"Oh my gosh! I am calling you puppy-chan from now on!" squeeled a small silver haired girl, who was clinging to a tall, handsome young half demon. His golden eyes flashed red for s small breif moment before he regained control and simply growled. He didn't liked to be touched, he didn't like nicknames, and he definetly didn't like this girl.

"Get your disgsting, weak, human arms off of my body this instant." came the rough growl. It had sounded forced, as though he was ready to transform into a full demon at any moment. He also seemed willing.

"Now now, I really do think you should learn to use that cute little nose of yours." giggled the small girl as she clung to InuYasha even more. This time faint, purple strips began to form, but just as quickly as they had come, they were gone.

"You're... You're a demon... A serpant demon... You're Kurosaki-sama. That's impossible!" InuYasha broke out, slowly trying to get away from the small girl.

She giggled, and replied, "Yup!, and it's a pleasure to meet you Puppy-sama!" Her ruby red eyes slowly turned to a beautiful emerald green. "Now, why do you have a problem with humans so much...?" Lucy questioned, not really asking InuYasha, but instead looking into his eyes to find her answers. "I see. You know, just because you think humans are weak doesn't mean they are."

"Yes, they are. They can easily get sick, they start wars for no reason at all, they are more than willing to kill their own kind, and they fear what they are not allowed to be nor understand."

"True, but just because we don't get sick as often or as easily doesn't mean we don't. We also start wars, even if they have more meaning behind it than the humans, we are also willing to kill our own kind."

"But we have reasons. If another demon was plotting to take over our position we would fight back, and if we could, we wouldn't kill them. Instead we would lock them away. When we fight humans, we can't fight back or else it will prove every horrible thing they say is true, so in the end, we die."

"Not all demons are as noble as dog demons, you know."

"I DO know."

"But, we also fear what we cannot be, and what we weren't meant to understand."

"But do we kill it?"

"Well, no, bu-"

"I see my point is proven."

"There are still many wonderful things about humans! They can be kind, gentle, oblivious to what we are, they can be accepting, generous, and they can be more than willing to die for loved ones."

"Why would you foolishly throw your life away, if they other was meant to die." was InuYasha's response. His question was more of a statement, so Lucy had not responded.

-end flashback-

Lucy and InuYasha still had that debate, but they were good friends.

"Oh my god! You aren't dating puppy-chan are you?!?" came Lucy's LOUD question.

Now, last time we saw Lucy, she was lying on InuYasha, and then she suddenly screamed this very random question. Put two and two together... For those of you who are slower, let me tell you what happend. She screamed right into InuYasha's ears. Now, remember that saying, 'every action has a reaction'? Well, the reaction to Lucy's action was Lucy flying in the air, and landing in a 'graceful' pile of limbs as she crashed down to earth. After all, 'what goes up, must come down'.

**Hope you liked the fifth chapter. **

**Ally Inu - I like you. I also really really like your reveiws! And because you were one of two people who reveiwed, I'm granting your wish. Naru's next outfit will be orange.**

**angel61991 - I like you and the wonderful short and sweet reveiw you gave me. KEEP IT UP! **

**I cannot wait for people to realize that their reveiws keep me going. So far, Ally Inu, you are my onlt constant. PLEASE KEEP BEING MY ONLY CONSTANT REVEIWER! I BEG OF YOU! Goat:"Alright, It's time for her drug. Open up my wittle shuger bunny!" Ahhhhh... Goat:"Good girl. Here's a cookie!" YAY!**

**If you have any ideas for this fic, Send them in! I love getting different ideas that you think would be really awsome to put into the fic.**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you think to continue!**


End file.
